Lesson Learned
by Masked Revenge
Summary: The team is going threw a box of Bree and Chase's past, when a pair of boxing gloves come up. When Kaz and Oliver find out about Spike, there's only one thing left to do. Get Spike to rear his ugly head.


"Hey guys!" Bree said, walking into the room with a box in her hands. "Hey, what's in the box?" Kaz asked. "Just some old stuff from our home back at Mission Creek." Bree answered. "Cool! I've always wanted to see how you guys lived." Skylar said, walking towards her best friend.

Chase and Oliver walked in and sat on the couch. "What's that?" Oliver asked. "Some old stuff from Mission Creek" Bree said, looking towards Chase. "Cool!" Oliver said, opening the box. The team then searched through the cardboard box. Every time Oliver, Skylar and Kaz would bring something up, Bree and Chase would tell the story behind it.

It was fun. The three superheroes seemed really interested in everything the box held. Bree and Chase had a lot of fun too. Until Kaz brought up a pair of boxing gloves. "What's with these?" Skylar asked, taking the gloves out of Kaz's hands.

"Oh-" Chase groaned, getting up off the couch and leaving the room. "What's with _him_?" Skyler asked, watching as Chase left. "These have some…bad….memories for our family." Bree said, taking the gloves. "….Like?" Oliver said, on the edge of the couch.

"Adam got these for Christmas a couple of years ago, and he sort of punched the life out of Chase." Bree started. "Then Spike punched the life out of us." She finished. "Spike?" Oliver asked. "It's kind of like a defense app Chase has. Whenever he gets mad or threatened he turns into a monster with super strength as strong as Adam's" Bree explained.

"Wow! I wanna see that!" Kaz said, starting to get up to find Chase. "That's not a good idea! When Chase turns into Spike, things can get dangerous." Bree said, trying to stop Kaz. "Yeah, we don't know what he might do." Skylar agreed.

"Oh, come on! It wouldn't hurt to see what he would do." Oliver said, siding with Kaz on this one. "Guys! I'm telling you. This is a bad idea" Bree said, following Oliver and Kaz to the kitchen. "Hey, Chase" Kaz said, smiling his guilty smile.

"Hi?" Chase said, wondering what they were doing. "So, I have a question." Kaz said. "What would you say makes you mad?" Kaz asked. "Um, stupid questions" Chase answered, walking away. "Oookaaayyy…." Kaz said, following Chase out to the corridors. "Let's try something else." He said to himself. Then he walked up to Chase and punched him.

"Ow!" Chase said, looking at Kaz. "What was that for?" Chase asked. "Nothing, just having some fun." Kaz said, as Oliver joined. "Hey! Stop it!" Chase said, trying and failing to guard his arms. Then Kaz pushed Chase into a chair, and that's when Oliver thought this had gone too far.

"Kaz…! Stop!" Bree pleaded. "Spike can be dangerous!" She repeated. But Kaz wasn't listening. He just wanted to see what Spike was like. Bionic people aren't every day. As soon as Kaz pushed Chase down, Chase froze for a second, reading the words in front of him.

 **Commando App Engaged**

Chase then used his arms to push himself up and he looked around. He spotted Kaz starring at him. "Who you starring at, princess?" Spike yelled. "That's Spike?" Skylar asked. "Yeah…" Bree said, rushing towards Spike. "Hey! Chase, calm down." Bree pleaded. "Why should I, mop head." Spike said, insulting Bree's hair. "Because I want Chase back." Bree said, starting to get nervous.

"Why would you want that puny punk back? Wouldn't you rather have me!?" Spike said, starting to flex his 'muscles'. "Over ego much?" Oliver commented. "Hey! You shut your trap before I rip your tousles out of your nose!" Spike threatened. "Got it!" Oliver said, rushing over to Skylar and Kaz.

Spike threating one of her team mates was where she drew the line. Bree then used her super speed and grabbed Spike's arm and speeded him to the living room. "Don't you dare touch them!" Bree yelled. "You better get out of the way before I rip of your toes and use them as chess pieces!" Spike threatened.

The only thing running through Bree's mind was 'This man is messed up.'

Then she remembered something Spike had said when Kate had turned into Spikette. "Hey! Why don't you fight me!?" Bree said, watching as the three superheroes walked into the living room. "No, Spike never fights a lady. Besides, everyone knows that girls can't fight." He said. Bree shrugged it off, but Skylar was offended.

"What did you say?" She asked, in a threatening tone. "I said…Girls can't fight!" Spike repeated. "That's it!" Skylar said, lifting her hands to send a blast to the annoying monster. "Wait! Don't!" Bree said, standing in front of Skylar's shot. "It's still Chase. We don't want to hurt him" She said, slowly letting Skylar put her hand down.

"Then what do we do?" Skylar asked. "We could…put him in a capsule. They're supposed to be indestructible." Oliver pointed out. "Great idea!" Skylar agreed, making Oliver happy. Bree then grabbed Spike and ran as fast as she could to their rooms, which was pretty fast.

She locked her brother in a capsule and ran back to the others. "Now what?" Kaz asked. "Maybe you should think of a plan, since you got us into this mess." Oliver said, looking towards his best friend. "Hey! You had as much to do with it as me!" Kaz said, trying to ignore the fact that Oliver was right.

"What! You-" Oliver started before Skylar interrupted. "Be quite or I'll lock you both in a capsule!" She said, starting to get irritated. "We could take his chip out then put it back in? Like when a tv goes out." Kaz said softly. "Kaz! That's…actually, that's a good idea" Bree complemented, then started to go down to the capsule.

"Okay…" Bree said to herself. All she had to do was plug the Chip Extractor into the capsule Chase was in, then turn it on. Easy.

It took seven tries before they finally got the chip extractor working again. After Spike had ripped it in half, crushed it and threw it on the floor. All this while insulting his team. "Got it!" Bree said, looking up from the cyber desk. As soon as Chase's chip left his body, his head fell and his eyes closed.

Then Bree put it back in, silently praying it would work. Chase woke up again and looked around, very confused. "Chase?" Kaz asked as the boy stepped out of his capsule. "What happened?" He asked, not with his scary, deep Spike voice. But with his nerdy, high-pitched Chase voice.

"Wait…" Skylar started. "You don't remember what just happened?" She asked. "No." Chase answered, shaking his head. "What?!" Kaz asked, looking at Bree. "Whenever Chase is Chase, Spike is asleep. But when Spike is out, the Chase part of Chase goes to sleep, and he can't remember anything from when he was Spike" Bree answered.

"Wait! Spike was out!?" Chase said, starting to get panicked. "Yeah, but we took him down!" Kaz said. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?!" Chase asked, getting nervous. "Na, we're all good" Oliver answered. Chase let out a sigh of relief.

"So, I guess we're done here!" Kaz said, starting to walk off. "Not so fast!" Chase yelled. "I might not remember anything from when I was Spike, but I do remember everything from before." Chase said walking closer to Kaz.

All of the sudden, Chase jumped forward and growled like Spike. A very scared and startled Kaz ran off, not looking back. Chase just started to giggle. "That's gonna come in real handy." He said, smiling as he chased Kaz around the mansion.


End file.
